Carbon nanotubes (CNTs) are hollow carbon architectures made of concentric graphene sheets. They exhibit exceptional mechanical, electrical and thermal properties; the best of any known material. Combined with their very high aspect ratios that can reach well over 1000, CNT are truly the ultimate additives for the fabrication of multifunctional composites. Their diameter is of the order of a few nanometers, and up to several millimeters in length. Carbon nanotubes can be divided into two general classes: single-walled (SWCNT-only one graphene sheet) and multi-walled (MWCNT-multiple graphene sheets nested into one another). It is generally agreed that for composite work, SWCNT are superior to MWCNT especially if multifunctionality is sought.
Due to the extended sp2 hybridization network and their ability to form bundles, CNT are chemically very stable with poor compatibility with practically any solvents and matrices. To circumvent this problem, CNT need to be “chemically primed” to facilitate their integration and produce a good bonding interface. Chemical priming is achieved by anchoring of chemical functions at the surface. This invention refers to methods to integrate SWCNT in epoxy resins. The methods are applicable to CNTs of all kinds.